One of a Kind
by BeautifulSurgeryx
Summary: Meredith and Derek have been married for 20 years. But what happens when a new case at the hospital digs up bad memories for Meredith. Can Derek help her? How will it effect their 2 kids? MerDer one-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy**

**This is my first fanfic so lets see how this turns out. Reviews are love so let me know what you think or if you have any ideas for more stories. Ok well here is the story…enjoy! **

Meredith and Derek have been married for many years and together they had two  
beautiful children. They had Katie, who was 15, and Michael, who just turned 13. The kids would always say that one of their friend's parents constantly fight or have even gotten a divorce. But both Meredith and Derek knew that they had something extremely special. They had their share of fights, but they are always back in love by the end of the day. Most of Katie and Mike's friends won't believe them when they say their parents are still madly in love after so many years. To tell the truth, Katie and Mike don't quite believe it themselves.

It took Meredith and Derek a good amount of time to get pregnant and since Katie was already 15, which puts Meredith and Derek at 20 years of marriage. But little do the kids know that as they sat downstairs, their mother was falling apart upstairs.

A new case at the hospital dug up some of Meredith's childhood  
memories. She was having a total meltdown, shaking uncontrollably, yet trying to keep it down so she doesn't scare her kids.

The worst part for Meredith was that Derek had a late surgery and would be home in a possible 20 minutes at the least. All that Meredith both wanted and desperately needed right now was Derek. She just needed someone to hold her and let her cry on their shoulder.

The 20 minutes eventually passed as Derek walked through the front door. He dropped his coat and briefcase and greeted his kids 

"Hey guys" he said as he kissed them both on the top of their heads 

"Hi dad!" they both answered as they gave him a quick hug before returning to the TV. Derek then looked around, where was Meredith? 

"Were is your mom?" he asked 

"Upstairs" Mike answered 

"Shes been there, like, all day" Katie chimed in, Katie's words caught Derek's attention as he looked around 

"Did she seem kind of upset when she got home?" Derek asked, now starting to  
worry about her 

"Not as much upset as depressed" Katie said 

"Is everything ok? Did you guys have a fight?" Mike asked, obviously seeing the worry in his father's eyes 

"No, Mikey, nothing like that" he answered 

"Then what's going on?" Katie asked, currently forgetting about the TV and  
focusing on Derek 

"A new case at the hospital dug up some bad memories for her, that's all. So you're saying she's been up there all day?" Derek questioned 

"Pretty much" they both answered 

"Shit" Derek snapped under his breath as he ran upstairs as quick as he possibly could. Katie and Mike just looked at each other as their father ran upstairs, stunned, until one of them spoke 

"Is she ok?" Mike asked, starting to worry about his mom 

"I don't know, let's follow him...quietly" Katie said as they bolted up the  
stairs...quietly. Derek left the door open a crack as he ran in.

The way the bed was positioned to the door, Katie and Mike could see everything, but Derek and Meredith couldn't see them. They watched as their mother cried hysterically and lifted her arms like a child and reached desperately for their father as he ran into the room. She looked so hurt, so vulnerable, and so terrified. His heart broke at the sight of her pain, but he knew all he could do was hold her. 

"Meredith" he spoke in a quiet, worried voice. He ran to Meredith's outstretched arms and picked her up with ease. She wore only her ratty old Dartmouth t-shirt (which Derek adored on her) and a pair of Derek's boxers (which he adored even more). She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he held her strong and close. Katie and Mike watched as their father held their mother like a crying toddler as she sobbed into his shoulder. 

"Derek" she sobbed, hardly understandable. 

"Honey what's wrong?" Derek asked as her sat down on the edge of the bed with  
Meredith straddling his lap, glued to him, giving the kids a good view of both their parents 

"Please don't ever leave me" she sobbed, still shaking. The kids watched the  
scene unfold, the truth about their parents' unconditional love, for them and  
for each other 

"Mer, why would you even dare to think of an insane thing like that" 

"Please don't turn into my father" she begged into his shoulder 

"Please don't abandon me or the kids". At that moment Katie and Mike realized, no matter what the situation, even in a total meltdown of hatred, they were  
still extremely loved by both of their parents 

"Mer, baby, I am nothing like Thatcher, I would never abandon you or the kids" he said calmly, but both parents were loud and clear to Katie and Mike 

"Please no" she continued to chant over and over as she straddled Derek's lap  
and held onto him for dear life. Derek leaned back onto a bunch of pillows into a half sitting position, pulling Meredith with him. The kids watched Derek rub soothing circles on Meredith's back as she laid there on his chest, her legs  
falling around his hips. The kids were both teary eyed, but not like Mike would admit that he was crying. Truth be told, this whole Thatcher and Ellis thing was news to them, no one ever spoke of it, but now they can see why, it hurt  
Meredith so much 

"Honey, you never deserved to have a childhood like you did, you never deserved to be abandoned by Thatcher, and you sure as hell never deserved to be left with Ellis. None of it Mer, none of it" Derek held Meredith as close as possible and kissed the top of her head. Meredith looked up at him with teary eyes, a solid stream flowing down her face. Katie and Mike watched as Derek licked and kissed away the tears on Meredith's cheeks before placing a few loving kisses on her  
lips. Most kids would find this horrifying, but at this moment it was so moving for Katie and Mike to experience this, a real look at their parents' love life, the one that was literally meant to be behind closed doors. They watched as Meredith and Derek kissed passionately, but luckily it didn't go past kissing. It was very clear when Meredith opened her mouth to let Derek's tongue in, the two battling for dominants in her mouth. As quick as the kissing started, it  
stopped, as Meredith began to chant again, the sobbing coming back, along with the uncontrollable shaking 

"Never, never, never" she cried in between every kiss. Finally Derek place one solid, deep, perfect last kiss on her lips before pulling away and hugging her close. Then Derek spoke again 

"Meredith, we are not like your parents, we don't fall OUT of love every day, we have something very rare, and extremely special. Every time you giggle or laugh, I fall more in love with you, every time we fight I fall more in love with you. I find it amazing as to how a tiny person like you can put up such a fight. All in all we fall more and more in love as the days go by, not the other way around. We both love Katie and Mikey like no one knew was even possible, our  
life is crazy, but it's ours"

Meredith looked up at him, her glassy green eyes meeting his glassy blue. They looked deep within and then sealed it with one last kiss. When they broke apart Meredith was the one to speak, still looking deeply into her true loves eyes 

"Thank you Der" 

"Your more than welcome Mer, I love you so much baby" 

"I love you too honey" she pecked his lips one more time 

"More then you can imagine" she added with a whisper. Then a small knock was  
heard on the bedroom door and Katie and Mike came in 

"Hey is everything ok?" Katie asked

"Yea everything is just fine" Meredith answered with a weak but true smile on  
her face as Derek brought them back up to a sitting position. They all sat on  
the bed together but Meredith didn't leave Derek's lap, just moved her arms to wrap around his waist, resting her head on his chest as they looked at their kids 

"Were you guys crying?" Derek asked, seeing the afterglow of the kids' teary eyes. Katie and Mike looked at each other 

"We kinda saw and overheard the whole thing" Mike said as Meredith and Derek  
just looked at each other 

"And your right, you guys have a relationship that's rare and one of a kind"  
Katie added. And with that said they all got into a group hug as Meredith and  
Derek kissed briefly. Now this would be a story for Katie and Mike to tell. A  
story that's one of a kind.

-fin-


End file.
